


decemb(ang)er first

by prankingteapot



Series: no nut november (in summer) [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex, sex in front of a mirror, sneaking away for sex, the end of the no nut november series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Two couples ring in December first (and the end of No Nut November) with a bang.(a sequel tofantasy at the office)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: no nut november (in summer) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	decemb(ang)er first

**Author's Note:**

> here we go, the last fic in the series! i hope you like it!

* * *

The party was currently in full swing, and nearly all of the guests that had been invited had come (including Shuichi and a very pregnant Kaede), but for the moment the only party Makoto cared about was the private one he was having with Kyoko in the closet.

She had whispered the proposition that they should sneak away from their few guests shortly after Kaede and Shuichi had arrived, and when he’d agreed, she had stealthily pulled him away and into the closet. The door had barely been closed and the light flicked on before their bodies were pressing against each other and Kyoko’s hands were trailing down Makoto’s body. 

“You’ve done it,” she whispered, “it’s December first.”

Her hands were tugging at his pants zipper, her eager hands ready to unwrap her present.

“And what comes in December? You do.”

Kyoko had fished his cock out of his pants and boxers and was stroking his rapidly hardening shaft in long, slow strokes with her hand. 

“You’ve been a very good boy, Makoto, and good boys get rewards,” she said, and felt him twitch in her hand. It only took a few more strokes before he was at full hardness, but before she would let him finish like that, she released his cock and managed to pull away from Makoto (but barely, due to the cramped space). She turned herself away from him, spreading her legs and pressing herself against the wall of the closet, looking over her shoulder at him as her hands reached down to her skirt. She grasped the hem and lifted it to reveal the sight he’d spent the month fantasizing about: her pussy, sans panties. From behind, he could see her lips were spread slightly and covered in slick as if she’d spent a little time before the party getting herself ready for this. Makoto wouldn’t have been surprised at all if she’d done that, honestly.

“Take me here, in the closet at our party,” she whispered, and that was all he needed. He pressed his body against hers, grasping her hips and lining his bobbing and leaking cock up between her legs. One of her hands quickly grasped his hard shaft again, guiding it to its destination as she used her other hand to spread herself for him. She toyed with him for just a moment, rubbing the head of his cock over her slick pussy lips, before he took the plunge and pushed the head inside her, relishing the feeling of her tight, slick walls around his cock head again. He probably could have finished just like that, but he wanted the experience he’d waited a month for. 

She moaned and he groaned as he pushed himself fully inside, holding himself fully inside of her before pulling out, as slowly as he could, feeling her pussy grasp his cock as if it had been a year that they had last fucked, and not just a month. Makoto began to work his hips, picking up speed as he thrusted into Kyoko and quickly found every thrust as good as if it were the first time they were fucking.

“God, yes!” Kyoko gasped out, resting her forehead against the closet wall as her man took her once more. The party was forgotten from both of their minds as each of them got wrapped up in the pleasure. 

Sparks of pleasure prickled over every inch of Makoto’s body, and he was hyper aware of each little sensation he was feeling: her walls clenching like a vice around his shaft, her butt pressing back with each thrust he gave her, even feeling his balls clench as he neared orgasm, a month’s worth of cum that he would soon release inside her. He fought the internal conflicts of being ready to just let loose and prolonging this little closet rendezvous a little longer just to chase the pleasure. He gripped her hips with his hands, his nails digging into her skin as the urge to finish began to win out the battle roiling in him. 

He leaned in over Kyoko’s back, positioning his head near her ear in a desperate whisper. “Kyoko, I’m so close. I’m gonna cum inside you, I’ve been waiting all month for this.”

“Yes, don’t even think about doing anything else but that,” she replied in the same whispered, lustful tone. “I’ve been waiting all month for it, too. I want to spend the rest of the party with your load inside me, and then I want to fuck you again after everyone leaves.”

Makoto groaned, a spark of arousal shooting straight to his pistoning dick at her words. He was right on the brink now, fuck trying to drag it out any longer. He gave three hard, deep thrusts, and finally felt the sweet release of orgasm once more. 

It was almost too much for him as he came, his cock spurting into her like a fire hose and feeling her walls clench around him to milk him for all he was worth. He was dimly aware of the low moans from Kyoko, but the sound of his own pounding heartbeat was louder in his ears, hot ecstasy taking over his entire body. 

The most delicious shivers wracked his body as he came down, and when he pulled out, a last parting strand of cum hit Kyoko’s folds, making her let out another little whimper. Makoto’s cock bobbed, not softening in the slightest, and Kyoko quickly turned back around and got to her knees as best she could in the cramped closet to clean him off. She took his cock in one hand and leaned in to kiss the tip, before taking the crown into her mouth and giving it a suck, her eyes looking up to meet his. Makoto jumped a bit at her touch, his dick still slightly sensitive, but brought a hand to the top of her head and let it rest as she cleaned his cock off. 

Once she pulled away, her eyes still locked on his, she opened her mouth to show him the little bit of extra cum she had collected before swallowing it down. Then she stood, pressing her body against him once more, her hand reaching down to gently wrap around his cock again. 

“I’m going to go put some panties on so I can keep your load inside me for the party, and then I’ll let you rip them off of me later,” she whispered, making his cock twitch eagerly in her hand again. She chuckled. “You try to settle down a bit, that was only a taste of later.” 

“Okay,” he managed with a nod. She nodded back, and carefully slipped out of the door, leaving him to try to calm down a bit, and to not rouse suspicions from any of the party goers. 

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kyoko, she unknowingly passed the room where another couple was trying to get their own frustrations out down the hall on the way to her and Makoto’s bedroom. Kaede had had the same idea as she had, and had dragged Shuichi to the guest bathroom, locking the door behind them and immediately undressing her top half to try to tempt Shuichi into doing this even more. It wasn’t the sexiest place for them to relieve their frustrations (Shuichi wasn’t even sure he’d be able to get excited), but he had felt the familiar stirring in his loins almost the moment he had seen her full breasts and pregnant belly. He had been aching to see her in the nude again, ever since the day he’d caught her looking at herself in the mirror before he’d left for work, and had had his sexy fantasy of her in his office. The final cherry on top was the large mirror over the sink, which would allow Kaede to test out a previous idea with Shuichi, her offer of them doing it in front of a mirror to see what they looked like in the throes of passion (their faces, at least).

It had been better than she had expected to see herself as Shuichi took her from behind, seeing the lewd expressions she made as he thrusted into her. One of his hands was playing with one of her full, bouncing breasts, tweaking the puffy nipple, and the other was cradling the front of her belly, preventing it from bumping too hard against the edge of the sink. His dick was thrusting into her slow and steadily, afraid of being too rough with her but still eager to get back to sex after the month. 

“Shuichi, baby, that feels so nice,” she moaned, turning her head to the glass and catching another glimpse of herself in the mirror, her expression one of complete lust. “I missed having you inside me so badly!” 

“Ssh, try to keep your voice down, sweetheart,” he said, but picked up his pace slightly at her words, making her hips stutter against him. The feeling of being inside of her again was almost more than Shuichi could handle. She was very near the end of her pregnancy now, and to Shuichi it felt like she was tighter and wetter than he’d remembered (or maybe it was just because he hadn’t been inside her for a month, but whatever the case was, he took it). Pushing into her tight, slick heat felt incredible around his dick, especially the way Kaede’s walls clenched around it, urging him to give up his load to her. He wanted to try to draw it out, but with the extra tight massage his dick was getting, it was proving harder by the second. 

“Shuichi, please, a little faster,” Kaede moaned, begging with her lidded eyes in the mirror. Shuichi saw her expression, and couldn’t resist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, turning his head slightly to kiss her cheek as he increased his hips’ speed ever so slightly, pushing into her and making her moan out to her own reflection in the mirror.

“Oh Shuichi, just like that!” 

Like Makoto, Shuichi suddenly couldn’t resist waiting another moment, and without Kaede even needing to speak again, he picked up his speed once more, beginning to rock her body with his thrusts. He temporarily forgot about the hand cushioning her belly, ignoring the feeling of his knuckle rapping the lip of the porcelain sink as he began going all out on her. 

Kaede shut her eyes and closed herself off from seeing herself, but Shuichi was still watching in the mirror as Kaede once again showed off her orgasm face, her mouth opening wide in an ‘o’ of pleasure, cheeks flushing, eyes squeezed tight as her tunnel clenched down around his dick. He gave a little moan as he felt himself pushed over from the sight and feeling of her, spilling his month’s worth of cum into Kaede in large spurts that made him shiver. He held onto her as he shot his load and she trembled with orgasm, both of them temporarily lost in the pleasure. 

Unfortunately, it was over too soon. Kaede opened her eyes and once again met Shuichi’s in the mirror, giving a small smile as she did. 

“That was amazing, Shuichi,” she said, sighing as the aftershocks wore off. He nodded, shaking himself off as he released her breast from his grasp. He still cradled her belly with his hand, instinctually giving it a little rub with his palm. After a moment, he leaned back and slowly pulled out of her, feeling like he could go again, but also feeling pretty satisfied at the same time. He was about to ask Kaede how she felt about maybe going another quick round before they should inevitably return to the party (hopefully not looking too obvious about just having a quickie in the bathroom), but before he could, she groaned and placed her hand over his on her belly, and a gush of fluid splashed between her legs onto the tiled bathroom floor.

A wave of dread washed over Shuichi, but he held onto a tiny sliver of hope. “Kaede, was that...?”

“I don’t think that was the thing I sometimes do during sex, Shuichi,” she replied, turning her head and looking almost guilty at him. “I think that means we have to leave the party a little early.” 

He nodded, pushing away the slight fear. He had been worried about this. “Let’s get dressed and tell Kyoko about this change of plans.” 

Despite having to leave early, both couples would have agreed the party was a success, and would always have special memories of the December first party after the long November. 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried something new with writing two couples banging in one fic, and i’m pretty happy with the results. i’d just like to thank y’all for the support, and as always, thanks for reading! 
> 
> also if anyone was curious, as of this posting i got 17,450 words for the writing challenge i was doing (most of them were for this series, plus some Bonus smut pieces!).


End file.
